


Copyrighted Material

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 22 - In Battle, Side By Side)</p><p>Someone really had to tell those two that was <i>not</i> the time for fanboy hype, Speed thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copyrighted Material

He stepped back as the enemy surrounded him, hoards of seemingly harmless, but well-armed robots. They clicked and groaned as they studied him, their programming smart enough to not have them simply charge at he who smashed dozens of their brethren.   
A gentle breeze blew past him and he stood a bit taller, letting the mage float back until their backs were pressed together.  
  
“How many did  _you_  take out?” Hulkling asked, his voice a bit hoarse and sounding actually exhilarated.   
His partner glanced at him over his shoulder, and the changeling could notice a raised brow and a touch of a smirk.  
  
“Oh, we were supposed to keep count? Sorry, I’ll go through that smoking pile of metal over there later and let you know.”  
  
Hulkling chuckled and pressed his hands together, cracking his knuckles.  
“I better pick up the pace, then. Would hate to lose to you without so much as a fight.”  
  
“Sounds like you already admit defeat, Hulkling.” Wiccan laughed, but it soon became obvious they didn’t have much time left as the robots around them changed formation.  
  
“Well, we won’t know until we try, right?”  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.” The mage said with a snicker, only to realize that for all his bravado, Hulkling was still put.  
  
“Hul-“  
  
“I just-” Hulkling interjected before Wiccan could really get worried. The look the changeling gave the mage next was a bright and excited one, as was his grin.  
“I  _always_  wanted to say this.” He explained without explaining before he lunged forward, throwing himself at the hostile pieces of metal, fists first, and with a battle-cry to match.  
  
“ _It’s clubberin’ time!_ ”  
  
Wiccan remained floating in shock for another moment, eyes trained on his boyfriend as he tore the robots to shreds with his bare hands. A grin rose to his lips the next moment, though, as the blue sparks of electricity he let out at random were replaced with brightly-burning crimson flames.  
  
“Don’t expect me to just roll over and take that quietly.”   
His eyes flashed a bright blue, and the fire spread from his hands on command-  
  
“ _Flame on!_ ”  
  
  
  
“Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman don’t have catch-phrases, right?” Speed asked, only to be rewarded with a raised brow and an off-look from Hawkeye.  
“Yeah, didn’t think so.”


End file.
